the_karoofandomcom-20200213-history
Karoo (BIO-Tube)
You may be looking for his time on Spherus Magna Karoo (formerly Korta) was a harsh and cold-hearted Le-Matoran native to Metru Nui who later became a Toa of Air. This is the same Karoo. I know. Appearance Karoo as a Matoran looked very similar to other Le-Matoran. When he transformed into a Toa, he gained a pair of wings. He used to look very different under the armor. He took the appearance of Kyle under the armor he bears until he traveled to earth. He wears the Kanohi Zaath which formerly allowed him to summon Rahi in the surrounding area. Biography Xinder He decide to make a knock knock joke, so he went to Xinder and decided to initiate it. He got shot instead. Voice Changer He then found a Voice Changer, changing Hekero's voice until Hekero sounded exactly like Karoo. Karoo was then pushed off the edge. He had no injuries. Ummm.... Why You Re-Upload? He was in a still picture. I'M FEATURED ON CUSTOM BIONICLE!!! (OUTDATED) When Karoo was featured on Custom BIONICLE, he got Onua to see before Ratia saw it. Lewa makes a YouTube He was then stuck under a tissue box. Kyle kept laughing when he tried to say the lines, making Kopaka sound idiotic. Your Average Internet Troll He saw a mean comment on The TTV Channel and commented with a counter that used the same format as the comment he replied to. Teh End He punched Jarik in the face. He then got trapped under a tissue box. Karoo managed to get out off-screen and thank everyone for watching. Hekero reacts to BIONICLE He finds Hekero and tells him that they lost all of their fans (Assuming they are BIONICLE fans). He is then told by Hekero, assuming that Karoo's animations are horrid, which is ironic considering Hekero's stop-motion videos used to be shaky, to create better stop-motions. Vortrakk or Larnuu, depending on which version you watch, then appear on screen. Start of a New Stupidity Karoo is looking through his 2016 video when finds a comment. He then attempts to kill Hekero but instead kills himself. Hekero then flies off, leaving the plastic corpse. Abilities Normal Karoo doesn't keep his abilities as his organic tissue ceases to exist. All he can do is slapstick. Quotes Trivia * Karoo has Autism. * Karoo wants Vine to burn to the ground. ** Vine is a website. * DO IT!!! JUST DO IT! * This line doesn't belong here. * Karoo has a rival. * Karoo is a M.O.C. (My Own Creation) * This page ACTUALLY DOES lead to Yandere Simulator pages for elimination methods. You just have to look for it. * Karoo's favorite anime character is probably Ryūko Matoi. Just Saying. ** The second link is a pun. * Karoo's favorite villain is The Makuta while his least favorite villain is Ragyō Kiryūin. * Karoo found out about Squid Girl in 2016. * Karoo attempted to draw Eiko Aizawa from memory. * Karoo has a Blanc fetish. Appearances Category:Toa Category:Kotar Category:Bionicle Category:Characters Category:Creators of the Wiki